The Greatest Days of Our Lives
by phoenix05freakangel
Summary: PG13 just in case...may be some Order of Phoenix spoilers, but I doubt it...unless minor ones...no real summary, just Sirius and James and Lily and every1 when they were in Hogwarts...starts off in 4th year btw...please R/R!
1. Chapter 1: On the Train

Hey guyz! I'm gonna try another HP fic 4 ya! Even tho nobody reviewed my other one, that's ok.so anywayz, it's another Sirius, James, Lily, etc. one ok? Here ya go! Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Arielle and anybody else I decide to make up. AN: I'm going straight to like year 4 ok? Might be Order of the Phoenix spoilers btw. Not sure.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
14-year-old Lily Evans ran through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾. In front of her was the person she hated the most in the world, James Potter.  
"Urgh! WHY do I have to run into YOU? It could've been anyone else in the world! ANYONE! WHY YOU?!" Lily was frustrated enough after having nearly missed the train because her sister, Petunia, hadn't wanted to come with them, but her parents wouldn't allow her to stay home alone.  
"Because.you really wouldn't want someone besides me, would ya now, Lil? I mean, come on, I'm handsome-" James was cut off however, by a slap on his back from Sirius Black, his best friend.  
"James, my good old friend, why-I can't believe this-but you think YOU'RE more handsome than me? I mean REALLY, James-"  
Lily walked off towards the train, leaving the two of them to their own devices. As far as she was concerned, James Potter WAS kind of cute, only, she had it up to THERE with his attitude. All he did was play jokes on people, put curses on them, or worse yet, even outsmart the teachers! She could deal with the rest of his crew. Sirius wasn't that bad all the time, Remus Lupin she even liked, and Peter Pettigrew-why-he always seemed too scared to hang around with the other three and get into trouble all the time.  
She walked onto the train and found HER best friend, Arabella Figg. The other two people in THEIR "group" were also there-Arielle Fletcher (sister of Mundungus Fletcher) and Minerva McGonagall. Remus and Peter were also there.  
"Hey, guys!" she said, sitting next to Remus, "I just saw your weirdo friends out there. If they don't stop arguing about who's handsomer, then they'll probably miss the train."  
"Omigod, not AGAIN!" Remus exclaimed, jumping up, "I'll be right back, Lil. Wouldn't want them to miss the first day of school AGAIN now, would I?"  
Lily laughed.  
"I always have to take charge with them, I swear," Lily heard him muttering to himself as he exited the train.  
She glanced at Arabella and the two of them started cracking up.  
"What?" Arielle, who had missed it, asked, "Too funny for words?"  
Arabella and Lily just nodded and continued laughing.  
"WHAT'S so funny?" sneered Lucius Malfoy, hearing their glee and coming in to see what was going on, "Laughing over something stupid again, you little Mudblood?"  
"DON'T you call her that!" Arabella jumped up.  
"Bella, don't even bother-" Lily started, trying to grab her friend's arm.  
But, before either Lily or Arabella could do anything, there was a shout and a blast of light.  
"Well, that got him, didn't it, Lil?" she heard the arrogant voice before she even saw him.  
"WHY did you have to bring HIM in here with you?" Lily groaned to Remus.  
"Well, where else would he go?"  
"You're not even gonna thank me for knocking him out?" James asked.  
"To tell you the truth, James, I just kinda get used to it," Lily rolled her eyes.  
"SURE you do. Well, Sirius and I gotta go see Snapie, don't we Sirius?"  
"Yup!" Sirius exclaimed, jumping up, "See ya'll later!"  
Remus shook his head as his two friends ran out of the compartment.  
"I'll never understand those two," he murmured under his breath.  
  
TBC please R/R! 


	2. Author's Noteplease readvery short & to ...

Author's Note: Guys, I don't know where I'm gonna go with the next chapter yet, but I just wanted to let ya know that I will update, even if it's with a short, meaningless chapter, as soon as I can! That'll probably be tomorrow, but I'm making no promises.I must update as it's been over a month! I've been seriously preoccupied.please Review and thanx for reading! Lyl! Amy 


End file.
